


Not Very Good

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Build up, I just wanna say I do love Inoo even if that might not show here, M/M, heh, lots of kisses, stress relief escalating, this is kinda birthday fic too because it's still the 30th in my time zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: "Getting laid is an important part of a health routine." Inoo says in a mock educational tone, looking pointedly at Yamada. "You should try it. When was the last time you got some anyway?"





	Not Very Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiznakeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/gifts).



> The final wedding cake fic! Now I don't have to force write more porn! :D  
> I really started this as just wanting to write a lot of kisses and awkward I-didn't-do-this-in-forever-fic but then otp happened and they wanted sex. Sorry not sorry.

“Takaki, get up, if we're going out we have to go now.” Inoo grins and claps Takaki's shoulder.

Takaki's busy drunk giggling at something that wasn't a dick reference, but clearly close enough.

They're at Chinen's apartment because it's closest to the club Inoo wanted to go to, and Chinen's fine with them utilizing his home for pre-drinks. He was supposed to be hanging out with Yamada tonight for some catch up quality time, but one thing doesn't have to exclude the other.

“You don't _have_ to go out.” Yamada points out, huddled up in an armchair with a blanket and a glass of red wine, having made perfectly clear that he's not leaving this apartment until tomorrow.

“Yes, if we're getting laid we have to.” Inoo says like it can't be helped, shouldering Takaki to get his attention. “Yuya!”

“I'm here. I'm coming.” Takaki says, then giggles at his own comment. “I'm drunk.”

“Good. Me too.” Inoo smiles and rises from the couch. “Now go fix your hair.”

“Yeah.” Takaki agrees, carefully getting up to head for the bathroom.

“Are you sure you're going to get him laid?” Chinen asks, hearing Takaki humming the Winnie the Pooh theme song on his way through the hall. “Drunk Yuya is just cute.”

“But he's also born pretty, and you should see some of the other guys that are normally around.” Inoo makes a face. “He'll be all right.”

“He doesn't _have_ to get laid either.” Yamada says very pointedly, almost sounding annoyed, and Inoo looks at him like he doesn't understand the concept.

“Getting laid is an important part of a health routine.” He says in a mock educational tone. “You should try it. When was the last time you got some anyway?”

Yamada rolls his eyes, face showing how uncomfortable that question made him and Chinen starts wondering if he should say something to steer away from this conversation. “Like three years ago or something?”

Inoo gapes, looking like he can't comprehend what was just spoken to him. “... Three... Three years?”

“I'm still alive.” Yamada shrugs, almost defiantly, but Inoo's face is traumatized and he turns to look at Chinen.

“What about you?” He demands, but Chinen raises his hands in defence, asking to leave him out of this. Inoo turns back to Yamada with an incredulous expression. “Three years!?”

“Three years what?” Takaki says cheerfully as he returns a little fluffier, and Chinen sees him bump into the table but decides not to comment.

“Yamada hasn't had sex in three years.” Inoo says clearly, and Takaki frowns, his brain slowly working through that statement.

“... Why not?”

Yamada shrugs, expression very clearly conveying that he doesn't want to talk about that. “I can function without.”

“No, that's it, you're coming along.” Inoo settles, grasping Yamada's wrist in an attempt to pull him up.

“No.” Yamada protests, bracing himself against the armchair but Inoo doesn't let go. “No I said, quit it!”

Chinen's a little surprised at the anger in his tone since Yamada is not a conflict person and barely tells anyone off ever, let alone so clearly. Inoo raises an eyebrow but lets go, expression one of resignation as he eyes Yamada for a moment. Then he clearly decides to leave it as he looks over his shoulder at Takaki instead.

“Yuya you done? Are we leaving?”

“Always prepared.” Takaki says dutifully, and Inoo smiles, turning to Chinen.

“Thanks for having us.” He says, leaning in to press a wet kiss against his cheek before lowering his voice slightly. “Talk some sense into him, will you?”

Chinen smiles but shoves him away. “Good luck out there, don't get photographed.”

Inoo just laughs, turning to grab Takaki by the sleeve and guides him along to the hall.

There's some shuffling around in the hall and Takaki's endless giggles for a moment, before Inoo loudly calls bye and the door opens and closes.

“... I hope Takaki manages.” Chinen comments after a moment of silence, but he senses Yamada's uneasy mood and ponders if he should ask or if it'll come out on it's own.

Yamada stays quiet for another few moments, fingers playing with his half empty wine glass absently and Chinen waits.

“I don't like when he's like that.” He finally says, not quite managing to cover his upset tone as the subject obviously changes to Inoo. “Like everybody needs to screw someone regularly to function. Not everyone is that desperate.”

“It's his way of seeing things.” Chinen says calmly.

“Yeah I know, and sometimes I think it's a bit gross.” Yamada says before he seems to catch himself. “I mean, I do love him and all that. But I don't... I think it's tasteless to walk around and whine about not getting laid enough, like it's a human right. Nobody cares whether he gets laid or not, jeez.”

Chinen just contemplates Yamada for a moment, curious about what's getting him so upset about this. “I've never really thought about it.”

“He walks around all 'Oh I haven't had kinky sex in over two weeks poor poor me', or 'Nobody wants me I need all the confirmation I can have love me please'.” Yamada says acidly, and Chinen raises an eyebrow, but again Yamada seems to change his mind as soon as the words are out of his mouth. “Sorry. I don't mean that. It just annoys me is all.”

“Is it because you're not getting anything at all?” Chinen carefully asks, pretty certain it's somehow related to that.

“... I could be getting some, if I wanted.” Yamada says, almost demonstratively, not answering the question at all.

“Yes, I know.” Chinen agrees. “There's like fifty thousand people who would sleep with you in a heartbeat. That's the entire Tokyo Dome.”

Yamada makes a face and slumps deeper into his armchair, like he wants to get away from the mere idea. “Iew.”

“Iew?” Chinen repeats, tilting his head as he looks at Yamada more closely to try and figure this out.

“... Isn't it kind of disgusting, sleeping with strangers?” Yamada asks, staring down at his wineglass, as if he's not sure what he's saying will be accepted. “Random hands learning your body and then... Just leaving? ... I don't like that idea. And besides, I don't want to sleep with someone who'll just later say 'Oh look that's him, I banged him. It wasn't that good.'”

Chinen doesn't speak for a moment, that last part distracting him from trying to puzzle together the core of what Yamada's saying. “It wasn't that good?”

Yamada shrugs awkwardly. “I'm not very good at it.”

“I don't believe that for one second.” Chinen says decidedly, because please. “That's not how it works anyway.”

“What?” Yamada frowns, meeting Chinen's eyes for the first time since he started talking.

Chinen looks back, seeing the uncertainty that Yamada would never normally let show shine from his eyes, and he decides not to pursue the self-degradation. “Don't you ever want to be close to someone?”

“Of course I do.” Yamada mutters like that's a stupid question, breaking eye contact again. “Sometimes I want it so much I feel like it's driving me crazy, but it's not like I'll die without it? I don't want to sleep with someone I don't know anyway and I can't have a relationship so what are the options?”

Chinen thinks for a moment, knowing the question is rhetorical but decides to answer it anyway. “... I guess you could go out and just make out with someone and then go home.”

“Yeah I'm not very good at that either.” Yamada says bitterly, and Chinen shouldn't be surprised that Yamada critiques himself too hard but he never expected it to appear in this area. He just can't decide whether it hurts or if he feels dejected that Yamada can't believe he's good at anything without being explicitly told so.

In the end, he rolls his eyes. “Ryosuke please. How many kisses have you had?”

Yamada glares at him for a moment, then looks away and shrugs. “I don't know?”

“Exactly.” Chinen says clearly, letting that speak for itself as he vividly remembers Yamada at 18, but he sees that he went the wrong direction with this, sees it in how Yamada's jaw is set and he won't look at Chinen.

He sighs, figuring he should know better than to tell Yamada to get a grip. That's not how he works when he's upset after all.

So he sets his own glass down on the couch table and rises, walking the few steps over to Yamada's armchair and takes his wineglass from him.

Yamada looks up in alarm, eyes darting from Chinen's face to his glass being set down on the table, but Chinen ignores it, just proceeds like he intended. He settles comfortably on the armrest of the chair, raising his hands to cup Yamada's face and leans in to press a soft, lingering kiss against his lips.

Yamada doesn't move at all, and Chinen can almost hear the wheels turning in his head trying to figure out what to do.

“Come on, kiss me back.” He mumbles against Yamada's lips.

It takes a few moments, but then those plush lips hesitantly start moving against his.

Yamada is careful, not initiating anything and it feels like he's about to pull away any second, like he can't relax, keeps wondering when it's enough.

So Chinen moves one of his hands to Yamada's neck, pointedly guiding him closer and tilts his own head for a better angle.

It feels surprisingly good, if he's honest with himself, because he'd expected this to feel awkward, almost incestuous since they've been best friends forever, but it's nothing like that. It's just soft and fuzzy and warm.

Chinen makes sure to kiss Yamada for as long as it takes him to relax, to stop thinking so much, and it gets better by the second as Yamada starts kissing on feeling instead of calculation. It wasn't Chinen's intention to take the kiss further than this, but he figures that it's just a bonus if this works and carefully darts out his tongue as Yamada's lips close around his bottom one. He feels Yamada's short exhale at the action that definitely surprises him, and Chinen accepts that as his limit.

At least until Yamada's lips part against his and he feels a tongue against the seam of his lips, gladly parting them to let Yamada in. He's back to being careful now, but not quite as tense as he was during the initial kissing, and Chinen meets Yamada's tongue with his own to help him back to confidence. It goes faster now, and Chinen gets so lost in enjoying himself that he's caught completely off guard when Yamada's teeth carefully catches his lower lip, the gentle bite sending a spark through him that he knows he shouldn't feel now. It quickly takes him back to reality, and he gives it another few seconds before gently ending the kiss and pulling back.

His lips feel swollen and he tastes Yamada and red wine when he can't keep from licking them in an attempt to stop the tingles.

Yamada looks up at him, breathing a tiny bit elevated but eyes expecting, like he's waiting for an evaluation.

“Not that I'd claim to be a professional judge,” Chinen starts as a disclaimer, then has to pause because he sounds a little too out of breath. “But you're definitely one of the best kissers I've encountered.”

There's a small embarrassed smile tugging at Yamada's lips, and Chinen finds himself looking at them for a moment too long, noting how red they are compared to how they usually look.

“So quit putting yourself down.” Chinen tells him firmly and sits back, thinking that he has to look away from Yamada right now or his body's going to want to do things it shouldn't.

“Okay. Thanks.” Yamada says, voice a bit lower than normal and Chinen decidedly rises and returns to his spot on the couch, just smiling in reply.

“Wanna play video games?” He asks, even though he doesn't really feel like it, but somehow he feels like there's a tension he needs to break.

Yamada blinks, and Chinen thinks he sees a flash of disappointment before he seems to orientate himself, shrugging. “... Sure.”

As they sit shoulder to shoulder on the couch, Chinen tries to ignore the warm tingles that are still under his skin, but as soon as Yamada comes closer, or there's a whiff of his cologne, they intensify and Chinen ends up losing more than he normally does.

But it's not until Yamada's sleeping on the other side of the bed since it got late and nobody would bother with a futon as usual, and he finds himself just looking at Yamada's sleeping face, that he realizes that kissing his best friend might have been a very, very stupid idea.

A couple days go past and Chinen eventually shakes that uncomfortable feeling, gradually becomes able to think about other things than kissing Yamada when the lights are out and he should sleep, not twist and turn and think about his best friend.

Then Yamada has a really bad day. They should have all expected it, honestly, when the plan is for him to come for a magazine shoot in between two drama filming sessions the same day. Because even if Yamada handles stress impeccably on the outside, when he returns to those he's most comfortable with, he relaxes that energy draining façade and becomes in worst case nasty.

And after he's told Hikaru his hair looks horrible, complained that he hates his wardrobe for the shoot and nearly threw a shoe at Daiki for laughing too loud, all of them are exchanging worried looks with each other, wondering what to do to tame this. Normally, talking to him just makes him either worse or he breaks down and cries, neither which they have time for right now.

Ironically, it's Inoo's raised eyebrows at Takaki, almost an 'I told you so' that gives Chinen an idea what might work.

“I've got this, why don't you go ahead?” He leans over to tell Daiki who happens to be closest.

“Never pegged you as one with a death wish.” Daiki mumbles back, but his grin says he's just joking. They all break down with stress once in a while, Yamada just works twice as much as the rest of them and therefore does so more often.

Daiki nudges Inoo and heads for the door without saying anything, but BEST still gets it immediately and scurries after as if to not be left behind. Keito lingers the longest, frowning in concern as he watches Yamada almost frantically searching for something in his bag.

But when he looks up at Chinen he seems to see everything he needs, smiling weakly before following Yuto who's waiting for him at the door.

Chinen patiently waits until they've left and closed the door behind them, slowly approaching Yamada as he just hopes that this works.

He stops right next to him, but Yamada doesn't look up, still glaring at his bag on the table as if it offended his whole family by not giving him whatever it is he's looking for.

“Ryosuke.” Chinen says to get his attention, and Yamada slowly straightens, expression hard and apparently about to say something he'll most certainly regret later, so Chinen doesn't let him get any words out.

Instead, he cups Yamada's face with one hand, using the other to wrap around his waist, and leans in to kiss him firmly.

Yamada stiffens, standing completely still like he has no idea how to react to this, but Chinen's persistent and eventually, Yamada starts kissing back. It's working, Chinen can feel that it's working, the tension draining from Yamada's shoulders and back, and there's a soft sigh breathed against his lips. Even Yamada's taste says he's stressed, coffee and sugar that he wouldn't eat otherwise, and Chinen finds himself wanting to kiss it away until it's no longer there.

He hears steps walk past their room and catches himself, carefully pulling back and withdrawing his arm, glancing at the watch above the door. They should go, even though he's certain their group covers for them somehow.

He takes a step back before he looks up at Yamada, who's watching him like he doesn't understand a thing, lips tinted red but not enough for it to be obvious what they've been doing. At least he doesn't look like he's about to kill something anymore, and Chinen tilts his head. “If you're ready we can go?”

“Uhm. Yeah.” Yamada nods, clearly forgetting about whatever he was abusing his bag for, and there's even a hint of a smile as he hurries to catch up with Chinen.

The rest of the group gives Chinen some long looks during the shoot where Yamada easily pulls off his dazzling smile, happily taking direction, but nobody questions what he did.

Then there are couple pictures, and Chinen's as usually paired up with Yamada as they're given a flower each and told to look pretty. Except this time around, he finds it difficult to look away from him long enough to face the camera, finds himself affected by his scent and warmth, and again he realizes in retrospect how stupid it is to kiss your, unfortunately beautiful, best friend.

“Chinen-kun, please do that again? It looked good.” The photographer snaps him out of his own head, and he realizes he's being told to look over his shoulder at Yamada since they're standing basically back to back. “If you'd look longing that would be perfect.”

He almost groans in frustration when after a few shots of that, Yamada's hand finds his and lazily tangles their fingers, but the photographer goes crazy, and he tries to just think about what an appreciated picture it'll be.

It happens once more. Yamada receives a call that's apparently not what he wanted to hear, since after it ends, he hides his face in his hands with a frustrated groan, then says he'll be back and storms out of the room.

Since there's a meeting in ten minutes where Yamada has to be present, everyone starts exchanging glances, before pointedly looking between Chinen and Keito as if urging them to volunteer. Even their manager looks hopefully at them.

Chinen rolls his eyes but turns to Keito, wondering if they'll have to jan ken pon about who goes, but sees Keito's lost expression and decides to spare him.

“Fine, I'll go.” He sighs, and even gets a small applause from the better half of BEST. “Feel free to buy me chocolate.”

It's not that difficult to guess where Yamada went, and Chinen finds him in the first bathroom he tries, hands on the sink with his head hanging, and his heart hurts a little with how bad he looks.

“Hey.” He says as the door swings closed behind him, and Yamada raises his head with what looks like a lot of effort. He doesn't look at Chinen, just stares at himself in the mirror with a pained expression.

“I'm sorry.” He says, the pain from his expression echoing in his voice. “I'm sorry I am like this, I should behave better. I'm sorry. It's just so much right now and I-”

He breaks off when Chinen grabs his wrist and turns him around, watching his expression for a long moment before deeming it hopeless to talk to him without there being tears. And so he gently pushes Yamada back against the sink and leans in for a soft kiss. This time, it barely takes Yamada a second to respond, wrapping his arms around Chinen's waist to hold him tight, a small sound slipping out between their lips that sounds almost helpless.

Somehow, it feels different from the previous times, like Yamada needs him rather than just this, and Chinen can't decide whether it makes him want to pull back immediately or fist Yamada's hair and kiss him deeper.

But this is a public bathroom without a locked door, and when he hears a sound just outside the door he almost tears himself away from Yamada, putting distance between them.

For a second, he thinks he sees hurt in Yamada's eyes, but then his expression softens to normal as a man steps inside, giving them a short nod as he sees them before entering a stall.

“Are you okay?” Chinen asks quietly. “Ready to go back?”

“I...” Yamada starts, looking like he's not, really, but then smiles tiredly. “Yeah, let's go.”

Again, their group gives Chinen a few looks, but nobody asks, just seems to enjoy Yamada being back to a reasonable mood.

He should have expected it, but still he's surprised when Yamada asks if he wants to come over Thursday, since that's his only free evening. Yamada normally prefers to spend his short breaks alone doing nothing, but Chinen decides to be happy that he counts into that category and agrees.

Yamada opens the door in sweatpants and a T-shirt, his messy bed hair clearly saying that he's been sleeping. Which is good, Chinen figures, he needs that.

“I brought food.” Chinen says the magic words, raising the take out bag, and Yamada grins and lets him inside.

They eat and then decide to watch a movie, where it takes Yamada roughly five minutes to fall asleep in Chinen's lap. Chinen lets him sleep as he keeps watching the movie while chatting with Keito over LINE, absently playing with Yamada's hair and enjoying the weight of his head on his thighs. It's cosy.

But then after a while, Yamada shifts a little in his sleep, catching his own T-shirt somehow and the neckline slides just a few centimetres down his shoulder. It's nothing scandalous at all, doesn't even look uncomfortable, but it draws Chinen's eyes to his skin. He was never good with temptation.

It's soft and warm under his fingertips, Yamada's pulse beating steadily underneath and it feels good. He's careful as he lets his touch run over Yamada's throat and neck, up to his cheek to brush some bangs back, and he knows he shouldn't do this but that's not enough for him to stop.

What is enough to stop him is the urge that runs through him as he looks at Yamada's lips, and he realizes that he wants to lean down and kiss him until he loses his mind.

He withdraws his hand as quickly as if Yamada's skin just burnt him, trying to relax and find a place to rest his hand that's not on Yamada's body.

“Don't stop.” There's a soft mumble from his lap. Chinen startles, looking down to see Yamada slowly blinking his eyes open and he already knows this won't end well. “Feels good.”

“... Sorry.” He starts, his voice coming out much quieter than it has to be. “I'm not sure I should.”

Yamada slowly sits up, hair even messier and eyes a bit bleary as he leans his weight against the backrest of the couch. He just sits there contemplating Chinen for a while, and Chinen on his end tries not to think about that Yamada's never looked more attractive to him before, with his clothes a little askew and hair sticking up in strange directions.

“Why do you keep kissing me?” Yamada asks then, and Chinen exhales slowly before answering.

“... You seem to need it.” He finally settles with, hoping it's vague enough for Yamada to lead this conversation where he wants it.

“... Not because you want to?”

The question is genuine and fragile, and Chinen finds himself having to look away to be able to answer it truthfully. “A bit of that, too.”

“If you keep doing it I'll fall in love with you.” Yamada's voice is soft and earnest, making Chinen turn back to watch his expression, but it hasn't changed since he looked at him last. “So if you don't want that you should stop.”

Chinen doesn't reply at first, thinking about what that means, feeling a little overwhelmed at the same time as this seems perfectly natural. “... Do you want me to stop?”

“Not necessarily.” Yamada says, half shrugging with a hint of a sad smile on his lips. “I'm okay with being in love with you. If you think you could ever be in love with me.”

“I...” Chinen starts, pausing to feel again if he really puzzled the feelings together right, his rapidly beating heart and shallow breathing answering for him. “I think I kind of already am.”

Yamada breaks eye contact with an adorable smile, and Chinen sees through his earlier lie before he admits it. “Good, because I already am, too.”

Chinen lets out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, then reaches out to fix Yamada's hair, the smile on his lips involuntary. “... Seriously?”

“Blame yourself, you can't have the information that I haven't done anything with anyone in three years and then just go on and kiss me as you please and not think I'd feel things.” Yamada tells him, but he's still smiling and there's nothing bitter about it.

“I probably subconsciously hoped.” He shrugs, but Yamada's expression indicates a question on that statement and Chinen doesn't want one. So he kisses him instead.

It feels different again, now that he allows himself to enjoy it and there's no risk of anyone walking in and getting them both fired. Yamada's arms reach up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer, fingers playing with his hair and the neckline of his shirt, the warmth Yamada's radiating seeping through Chinen's clothes and it feels perfect.

Lips part against each other for more, and this time Yamada's much more confident, making Chinen pretty sure he'd be weak at the knees if he wasn't already sitting down. And this time when the kiss ignites a spark through his entire body, he doesn't pull back, instead lets the small sound he instinctively makes come out.

The effect is immediate, Yamada's arms tightening as his whole body seems to arch into Chinen, a little noise coming over his own lips, and Chinen realizes how starved for this kind of attention he really is. And that it's very dangerous to have him so willing.

He thinks about breaking the kiss for a long while before he can make himself do it, lost in the haze of Yamada's tongue tangled with his own, of soft wet friction that he never wants to stop. But eventually, he withdraws, raising his hands to Yamada's shoulders to gently push him back until there's enough distance between them for Chinen to be able to look at his face.

He's so attractive it _hurts_ with his dark eyes and shiny lips and Chinen is almost afraid of the vehemence he feels in his want, thinking things like he wants to throw Yamada down and physically rip his clothes apart to feel all of him, and he's not normally an aggressive person in bed.

“If you keep looking at me like that, we're doing more than kissing tonight.” Chinen tells him, trying to will his voice into evenness and carefully tunes himself for any sign of discomfort at that idea.

“Okay.” Yamada nods breathlessly in agreement, and heat goes through Chinen's entire body at the permission he just so easily received.

“Bed?” Chinen asks, and Yamada nods, starting to unfold his legs to get up from the couch.

Chinen feels the anticipation prickling all over his skin as he stretches out over the cool bed covers, reaching up for Yamada as soon as he's close enough, wanting his weight on top of him.

They kiss again, deeper and dirtier and it leaves Chinen feeling dizzy, grinding up against Yamada and clutching tightly at his clothes wherever he can reach, just needing him as close as he can possibly be.

Yamada presses down against him too, hands moving from Chinen's shoulders down his arms, chest, into his hair like he can't make up his mind, and he pulls back from the kiss with a whiny moan as they synch a grind perfectly.

Chinen's hard already but Yamada seems even further gone, his head falling to rest on Chinen's shoulder, his breath coming in hot short caresses against Chinen's throat and it makes the hairs at the back of his neck rise. Yamada's breath is laced with small moans that almost sound reluctant, and as one of Chinen's hands slips under his thin T-shirt, he shudders.

“Are you going to last?” Chinen asks, his voice much rougher than it was at his earlier words, but he's more amazed that Yamada seems so close already than disappointed.

“No.” Yamada whines against his skin, like he doesn't want that to be the truth, and Chinen feels how hard he is when he thrusts down against Chinen's own erection.

He decides in half a second how he wants things to proceed, and makes the effort of repositioning them, managing to end up with Yamada on his back and himself on top.

“You'll help me if I help you, right?” He asks, leaning down enough for his bangs to touch Yamada's forehead, barely brushing their lips together as he speaks.

“ _Yes_.” Yamada agrees on a groan that Chinen feels against his lips, and he smiles, withdrawing to kiss up his jaw instead. He lets one of his hands run down Yamada's chest and to his sweatpants, easily slipping under the elastic of both pants and underwear.

He wraps his fingers around Yamada's erection at the same time as his lips reach his ear, and the moan Yamada lets out makes Chinen's own hips roll involuntarily, his voice way too pretty to be making sounds like that.

“Fuck.” Yamada gets out, rocking his hips up into Chinen's hold so he barely has to do anything besides tighten and loosen his grip, Yamada's hands fisting the fabric of his shirt at his shoulder and waist as he arches up and it's beautiful.

Chinen darts his tongue out, licking at Yamada's earlobe because he's always liked that piercing, tasting warm soft skin and tangy metal. Yamada jerks, a stuttered gasp coming out, and Chinen interprets that as a good thing, makes more of an effort with his hand and closes his lips around the silver ring to carefully suck.

Yamada's grip on his clothes tighten, his breathing so interrupted by moans that he can't seem to get any air, body pushing up against Chinen anywhere he can and it's so desperate and so hot.

Chinen just has time to pull Yamada's T-shirt up from his stomach before Yamada comes with a high pitched, drawn out moan that sounds so erotic Chinen starts questioning how long he's going to last himself, especially combined with how Yamada's cock twitches in his grip and spreads wet warmth over his own stomach.

Chinen carefully pulls back, getting up on his elbows in order to see Yamada's face. The sight doesn't disappoint, Yamada's cheeks with a gorgeous sex flush and his eyes closed as he catches his breath, lashes long and dark against his cheeks, lips red and shiny, and Chinen can't help leaning down for a soft, brief kiss.

He always thought Yamada was attractive, since that's more fact than opinion, but he's never felt like this for him before, like Yamada is so pretty he doesn't know what to do with himself, if crawling under his skin would make him feel close enough.

After a little while, Yamada starts shifting umcomfortably, and Chinen pushes himself up further to look at his stomach, only half consciously wetting his lips as he sees the transparent whiteness pool in the subtle lines between his abs, rising and falling with his breathing and a small trail tipping over the edge to run down his side.

Chinen leans down before he actively makes the decision, dipping his tongue into the quickly cooling substance and Yamada jumps, his whole stomach quivering as he leans up enough to see.

“Oh god.” He mumbles under his breath, almost disbelieving, and it makes Chinen want to do it even more.

He takes his time licking it up as well as he can, feeling how laboured Yamada's breath becomes from it, and it's worth getting sticky for.

When he's satisfied with his cleaning job, he sits back and immediately raises his hand to wipe his mouth because he feels the stains on his chin and he's not that shameless.

“That... You're not as innocent as you look.” Yamada finally says under his breath, and Chinen glances up at him, unable to keep from smiling at the adoring expression on Yamada's pretty features.

“You thought I was?” He asks, thinking that Yamada should know him better than that.

“No.” Yamada admits, reaching out for Chinen and manages to grab the front of his shirt, pulling him forward. “Guess I just wanted you to be.”

Chinen catches himself against the covers on either side of Yamada's head, about to reply something to that, but he's pulled all the way back into Yamada's mouth, and he figures that works, too.

Yamada's tongue slips past Chinen's lips almost immediately, but the kiss is slow with Yamada making small sounds into it, and Chinen shivers at how it's more like Yamada licking his mouth than actual kissing. It takes him a little while to realize that Yamada's reacting to the taste, and he startles, thinking that he obviously must have felt it before. Even straight boys tried their own as curious teenagers, Chinen can bet money on that, but it acutely reminds him that he has no idea if Yamada knows what to do with boys or if there's only been girls. They never shared much about their sex life with each other, all Chinen knows has come to him from other sources than Yamada himself, and it's not much either way.

So he pulls back, even though Yamada seems reluctant to stop kissing him, but his original straightforward question disappears from his mind when he meets Yamada's dark eyes.

“... You have tasted that before, right?” He asks instead, but as the words leave his lips he almost regrets them, thinking that if Yamada has been with a man before he doesn't want to hear it.

“Not from someone else's mouth.” Yamada replies slowly, like he doesn't know what Chinen's fishing after, his hands loosening their grip on Chinen's shirt in favour of gently stroking up and down his sides. “It's not that bad.”

“It's yours, of course it's not.” Chinen says softly, only realizing what he just said as the words are already hanging in the air.

Yamada averts his eyes, biting his lip against a smile that he can't hide, but when his eyes meet Chinen's again they're playful, almost challenging and Chinen already knows that whatever it is Yamada decided he wants there'll be no way to stop him from having it.

“I'm sure you don't taste bad either.” He says, almost shyly, and a shiver goes through Chinen's entire body at the implication, his eyes involutarily locking on Yamada's lips.

He feels like he should say something cheesy right now, like “want to find out”, but he can't make himself, busy trying to comprehend if Yamada actually offered or if he's just teasing.

“Can I... Can I try?” Yamada asks hesitantly, probably at Chinen's silence, hands stilling at his hips as he waits for a reply, doubt in his eyes.

“... I can't believe you just asked me that.” Chinen voices the thoughts in his head, where he wonders if anyone would ever say no to Yamada wanting to suck them off, but Yamada frowns at the answer and Chinen groans. “Yes, fucking yes!”

Yamada smiles carefully, looking a little less apprehensive. “I've never done it before. Just... So you know.”

“I'll help you.” Chinen promises, brushing fingertips along Yamada's cheek in what he hopes comes off as reassurance, his whole body buzzing with arousal. “If you need it.”

Yamada pushes at him, tangling a little with their limbs to roll them over again, and Chinen sighs as he ends up on his back and Yamada immediately starts moving down his body, lips dragging along his chest over his shirt as hands hold firmly onto his hips.

Only when Yamada reaches the very obvious bulge in his pants does he pause, pulling back to just look at it for a few seconds that feels like years and Chinen's breath is quickening purely from the anticipation.

“I've wanted to do this for a while now.” Yamada mumbles, voice low enough to send shivers all over Chinen's skin, his own reaction so strong that he feels a little worried of what Yamada could do to him with that voice in the future.

He leans in slowly, brushing his nose against Chinen's erection over clothes and Chinen bucks his hips against Yamada's hands before he can help it, the soft moan leaving his lips turning into a groan as a hot breath seeks its way in through the fabric.

“Please.” Chinen says, the frutration finally getting to him as he's starting to feel helpless, and he wants to at least get rid of his clothes.

Yamada glances up at him, a tint of nerves to his features and Chinen tries to regain some patience, tries to remember that this is Yamada's first time and he can't just grab his hair and fuck his face no matter how badly he wants to right now.

“Okay.” Yamada agrees, almost voicelessly, then fingers move to curl around the waistband of his pants and underwear to carefully start pulling them down.

It feels surprisingly teasing that everything is so slow. Chinen thought he was good at handling teasing, good at handling most things, but apparently Yamada licking his lips while watching his erection spring free like it's a challenge he's ready to take on is too much for him. Chinen squirms to help get his clothes off faster, firmly fisting his hands in the sheets in order not to grab Yamada.

His eyes fall closed as a hesitant hand wraps around his erection, lips parting on a sigh as Yamada tries out a first stroke, then another.

A moan tumbles over his lips without his consent as Yamada's thumb experimentally rubs over the precome at the head, and he opens his eyes just in time to see Yamada take a deep breath.

“If it's not good... tell me how to make it better?” He asks, fingers wrapping around the base of Chinen's cock to hold it still.

Chinen parts his lips to say that he doubts it won't be good, but then Yamada leans in and carefully flicks his tongue out against the head and Chinen's speech is taken from him in favour of trying to breathe.

Yamada tries a few small licks before pressing a kiss to the head, spreading the precome with his lips before parting them to take him inside. Chinen wants to thrust up into the glorious wet heat of Yamada's mouth so bad, and he has to bite his lip to will his hips to stay down as Yamada tests the waters excruciatingly slowly. It's so fucking hot though, looking down at him slowly sliding further down on Chinen's erection, figuring out how much he can take, lapping with his tongue without even really sucking yet. Yamada is a quick learner, clearly listening to every single sound that slips past Chinen's lips since he quickly tries out more pressure, sliding up and down a little faster and Chinen groans.

A small thrust comes before he can stop it as Yamada's eyes flutter open to look up at him, and Chinen sees his eyes widen as he chokes and pulls back.

“Sorry, sorry.” He hurries to apologize, voice mostly breath, but Yamada just looks a little embarrassed, licking his lips before leaning in again, this time with his other hand firmly on Chinen's hip.

He stays around the head now, clearly having figured out that's what feels best, and his fingers that purely acted as support before start rhytmically squeezing at the base and Chinen's head falls back.

His hand moves on its own, threading into Yamada's hair for something to grasp onto, but he doesn't pull or push, just holds, and Yamada makes a small purring sound against his erection that tears another broken moan from him.

“So good.” He praises, knowing Yamada breathes praise, and he's not disappointed as Yamada puts in a little more effort, sucking a little harder and stroking faster.

Chinen's breathing hard, moans leaving his lips more often than not as he squeezes his eyes shut because he knows he'll come the second he looks at Yamada, shivering at the wet sounds reaching his ears.

“I'm close.” He warns, voice rough as his fingers involuntarily curl tighter in Yamada's hair, and he expects Yamada to pull off but he's also entirely unsurprised when he doesn't.

Chinen whines pathetically as he realizes Yamada doesn't intend to go anywhere, and he opens his eyes to look down, seeing Yamada's lips tight around Chinen's erection that glistens with saliva, and he only manages to think that Yamada's leaned too far forward before his orgasm tumbles over him like a shockwave.

He tugs at Yamada's hair as he gasps through the pleasure gushing through his veins, making him thrash against the sheets as he can't keep from rolling his hips up, but Yamada holds him still enough not to gag.

He pushes Yamada off when he gets too sensitive, a little less nicely than he probably should but his whole body is tingling with oversensitivity and he needs to just breathe, falling back against the sheets with a shaky breath. But he sees Yamada swallow, curiously licking his lips as he raises a hand to carefully stroke down his hair that Chinen seriously messed up and he groans.

“Sorry.” He gets out, but Yamada just smiles, that same expectant look on his features as when they first kissed and he wanted an evaluation. “You did so good.”

Yamada's smile widens, adorable and pleased, and he crawls up Chinen's body to press a kiss to his lips.

“You can't lean that far forward though.” Chinen tells him between soft kisses. “You'll get it up your nose.”

Yamada pauses in the middle of a kiss, drawing back with an expression of surprise like he never considered that could even happen, and it looks so funny Chinen starts laughing.

Yamada looks like he doesn't want to smile but can't keep from it, then slaps Chinen's shoulder. “That's the kind of thing you're supposed to tell me!”

“I just did!” Chinen says defensively, pulling him back down to hold him so close he can barely look at his face without his eyes crossing. “Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time to practise when I'm more capable of talking. You can suck me off whenever you want.”

Yamada laughs and it's beautiful and sweet and Chinen feels all mushy inside just from looking at him. “Thanks. I'll hold you to that.”

Chinen frowns, suddenly very aware of how his words just backfired, but decides to worry about it later as Yamada leans in for another kiss.

 

~*~

 


End file.
